El amor es un veneno
by Shirlya
Summary: "Dicen que el amor es dulce. Pero en realidad, el amor es tan peligroso como cualquier veneno" Luego de escuchar estas palabras, Kageyama se niega a enamorarse en su vida. Sin embargo ¿Es realmente el amor un peligroso veneno del que se debe huir?


**_¡Aqui shirlya!_** ¡Estoy viva!

La verdad, había perdido toda motivación de escribir. Las ideas aun llegaban a mi pero no me animaba a redactarlas.

Hoy revisé mi correo y vi varios review que alguien me dejó. ¡Muchas gracias por las lindas palabras! El darme cuenta que hay personas que disfrutan de mis historias me motivó mucho a escribir esta que venía pensando desde hace unos días.

Contrario a su nombre, no es una historia amarga ni triste. Es solo otra de mis tonterías que espero disfruten! (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*) ❤

* * *

 _"Dicen que el amor es dulce. Pero en realidad, el amor es tan peligroso como cualquier veneno. Entra en tu sistema sin que te des cuenta y comienza a modificar tu percepción de la vida. Tus metas, trabajo, entrenamiento, salud; todo eso pasa a un segundo lugar y en algunas ocasiones hace que lo excluyas de tu vida. Tu cuerpo sufre cambios y síntomas inexplicables por cualquier tonta razón. Dejas de ser tú mismo y de pensar con claridad."_

No recordaba dónde había escuchado esa frase ni quién la había dicho, pero definitivamente le había marcado.

Kageyama poseía grandes metas y es por eso que, por el bien de ellas, había decidido no enamorarse, entregando su vida entera al volleyball. Día tras día lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la cancha, la sensación de la pelota en sus manos, la trayectoria en la que la alzaría. Nada se interponía entre el volley y él. Nada…

-¡Kageyama! ¡Cuidado!

Un grito lo despertó de sus pensamientos y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en el suelo, siendo aplastado por un cuerpo un poco más pequeño que el de él.

-Aaauuuch. ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! ¡Debiste quitarte en cuanto te lo dije! – Hinata lo señaló mientras acariciaba una de sus rodillas que había impactado con el suelo.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡De qué hablas! ¡Tú fuiste el que vino corriendo hacia mí! ¡Deberías estarte disculpando en lugar de buscando pelea! ¡Pudiste habernos lastimado! – Ahí estaba él. Esa pequeña molestia que había aparecido en su vida y lo había cambiado todo.

Incluso en un momento como este, que no tenía nada de especial y en el cual debía estar justificadamente irritado, estaba feliz de ver a Hinata. La repentina aparición del más bajo hizo que el ambiente se apreciase más brillante, más colorido, incluso juraría estar escuchando a los pájaros cantar.

A pesar de sus intentos por esconder esta sensación al fruncir el ceño, su cara enrojecida lo delataba. ¿Cómo podía explicarlo? Nunca se había sentido así antes.

-¡No estoy buscando pelea! Agh… - Hinata intentó levantarse sintiendo su rodilla fallar, sosteniéndose con una mano de la ropa del más alto.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Realmente te hiciste daño? – Kageyama permitió que el más bajo se apoyara, un tanto nervioso ya que su corazón amenazaba con hacerle saber a Hinata que estaba latiendo como loco por él.

Aunque en definitiva cualquier cosa que le hubiese pasado a Hinata era exclusivamente su culpa, no podía evitar el preocuparse.

\- Solo me molesta un poco la rodilla, no es nada.

A pesar de sus palabras, Kageyama se agachó, levantando uno de los lados del pantalón del uniforme escolar por sobre la rodilla, viendo la sangre en esta.

-No es nada. Tenemos práctica. -Hinata se cruzó de brazos apoyado en la otra pierna, haciendo un puchero y tratando de aparentar el que no pasaba nada, a pesar de que si le dolía. Sin embargo, sabía que la prioridad del más alto siempre era el volley y que su argumento seria eficaz para que se olvidara de su rodilla herida y se fuera corriendo al gimnasio.

-Ah ¿no? Igual deberíamos ir a la enfermería a que te limpien y te cubran esto al menos– El pelinegro notó lo que el más bajo intentaba hacer y entrecerró los ojos. En realidad, sí deseaba ir a la práctica, pero sabía que si dejaba ir a Hinata solo a la enfermería o si lo llevaba a entrenar con la rodilla en esas condiciones, estaría más preocupado por el más bajo que por la práctica.

-¿Eeh? ¡No! ¡Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien! – Hinata infló levemente sus mejillas como si aquello fuese a darle más convicción a su argumento.

El pelinegro oprimió con sus dedos los lados de la herida levemente inflamada y Hinata sintió su pierna fallar, apretando sus manos y alzando el rostro conteniendo una queja.

-Oh, estas excelente. – Respondió con sarcasmo y suspiró dándose la vuelta – Ven, súbete a mi espalda. Te llevaré a la enfermería.

-¿T-tu espalda? No ¿Por qué estas siendo tan amable? ¿Estas enfermo?

-¡Oye! ¡Estoy intentando ayudarte! – Volteó el rostro un segundo mirándolo y se dio cuenta de que el rostro del peli naranja estaba rojo. Sus ojos se encontraron y el más bajo desvió la mirada a lo cual Kageyama respondió mirando de vuelta al frente- V-vamos, no tenemos todo el día. –Sintió un nerviosismo extraño en la boca de su estómago. ¿Hinata se sentía igual que él?

-Pero la práctica…

-Iremos luego de la enfermería.

\- Esta bien.

Hinata se subió a la espalda del más alto, sus manos apoyándose en sus hombros, mientras Kageyama sostenía las piernas de Hinata por sobre las rodillas con sus manos un tanto temblorosas y sudadas. Aquel pequeño cuerpo sobre su espalda se sentía tan cálido que de alguna forma esa tibieza embargaba su propio ser.

Kageyama se levantó alzando un poco mejor a Hinata para acomodarlo en su espalda y este rodeó el cuello del pelinegro para no caerse ante el inesperado gesto. Ante aquella cercanía, Kageyama sentía que podía escuchar los latidos fuertes de su corazón. ¿O eran los de Hinata? No podía definir cuál de los dos estaba más nervioso cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería.

-O-oye, bakayama…- Hinata susurró llamándolo por aquel estúpido apodo.

Kageyama sintió un tic en el ojo al escucharlo. ¿Era eso realmente necesario? ¿Acaso quería empezar una pelea?

-Sobre la practica…Lo siento… y gracias. –La voz de Hinata fue bajando en intensidad. Sin embargo, su boca estaba tan cerca de la oreja de Kageyama, que este pudo escuchar hasta la última de las sílabas perfectamente, incluido el leve suspiro de alivio que soltó al final de la frase, probablemente por haber dicho aquellas palabras que le avergonzaban.

Kageyama se detuvo un instante sintiendo como si todo su alrededor desapareciera.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada. Deberías dejar de hacer tonterías y empezar a cuidarte más. En primer lugar no debes correr sin mirar por donde vas, eso todo el mundo lo sabe…- Comenzó a caminar regañándolo, sin percatarse de lo que hacía hasta que sintió unas manos en su boca.

-¡Ya lo seeee! ¡Esto no es nada! No seas molesto. Iremos a la enfermería, curarán mi herida e iremos a la práctica. ¡Verás cómo esto no importará en lo más mínimo cuando seamos los número uno de Japón! ¡Ni lo recordarás!

El pelinegro sintió las manos sobre su boca, estaban temblando y levemente sudadas, igual que las suyas.

Hizo un gesto con la cara para quitar las manos que cubrían su boca y respondió – ¿Que estás diciendo? ¡Seremos los número uno del mundo!

-¡Si! ¡Esa es la actitud! - Hinata se rio con fuerza alzando las manos al aire haciendo que perdieran un poco el equilibrio.

-¡Oye! ¡Quédate quieto! ¿!Que te acabo de decir!? ¿¡Quieres herirte de nuevo!?

-Ya ya… Gomen gomen – dio un par de palmadas sobre la cabeza del pelinegro- ¡A la enfermería! ¡Arre!

Kageyama sintió por un instante ganas de matar al menor. Acercándose a una de las ventanas del primer piso.

-Ya que no me tomas en serio, ¿Tal vez debería solo dejarte bajar? – Hinata no podía ver el rostro de Kageyama pero su voz y su cuerpo emanaba una leve aura oscura que lo puso nervioso en un sentido completamente distinto.

-¿K-Kageyama? Oe… No juegues… Kageyama ¡DETENTE! –Hinata colocó una de sus manos en el marco intentando mantenerlos lejos de la ventana –¡No era en serio! ¡Me cuidaré! ¡ME CUIDARÉ!

-Bien – Se alejó de la ventana de nuevo y comenzó a caminar nuevamente a la enfermería.

-No te rías de mi –Soltó repentinamente Hinata que miraba las puertas de los salones.

-No me estoy riendo.

-Veo tu reflejo en el cristal de las puertas, estas sonriendo.

Kageyama se quedó en silencio al llegar a la puerta de la enfermería, mirando el cristal en la ventana de esta y pudo ver el rostro de Hinata reflejado junto al suyo, con una sonrisa similar a la de él. Sin decir nada más, entraron a la enfermería.

Kageyama había encontrado la respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando. Sin darse cuenta, había sido envenenado por aquello que las personas llamaban "amor".

Quien hubiese dicho aquellas palabras, tenía razón. El amor es un veneno que causa estragos en la mente y en el cuerpo. Pero esa persona no había mencionado que ese veneno podía ser compartido, convirtiéndolo en algo inofensivo y acogedor.

No descarta tus metas, hace que las compartas con alguien que te motivará a alcanzarlas. Los síntomas en tu cuerpo se convierten en algo agradable al verlos reflejados de igual forma en la persona que amas. La vida realmente se siente distinta, se ve más radiante, más afable. En definitiva dejas de ser tú mismo, convirtiéndote en una mejor versión de ti.

Kageyama estaba de acuerdo en que el amor era un peligroso veneno, pero había entendido que si lo experimentas con la persona adecuada, te das cuenta que es un delicioso veneno que se toma con gusto en un frasco para dos.


End file.
